LAS IMPACTANTES AVENTURAS DE SHURA Y SU CABRA
by Scarymanga
Summary: Shura y su cabra Jacinta hacen su vida diaria. Sí, el título es un cachondeo. Dejen Reviews, por favoooor...
1. Chapter 1

LAS AVENTURAS IMPACTANTES DE SHURA Y SU CABRA JACINTA

SHURA Y JACINTA EN EL CASINO (Parte 1)

Aquél acíago día, Shura se despertó al oír a Afrodita chillando histérico. Iba bajando por las escaleras preguntando quién le había robado el Rimmel. Shura pasaba olimpicamente de los gritos de esa nenaza, y se fue tranquilamente a ponerle el pienso a su mascota, la cabra Jacinta. Entró en el establo que le había montado a su cabrita caándo vió que algo no iba bien. La cabra estaba comiéndose algo de plástico negro que sacaba cierto liíqudo negro. Shura se acercó y vió el cepillito del Rimmel del sueco de las rosas. Shura estaba acojonado. Qué iba a hacer ahora. Iba corto de dinero, y Afrodita se compraba el Rimmel en París, en la mejor tienda que conocía. Dios, si Afrodita descubría lo que había hecho Jacinta los iba a matar a los dos a rosazo limpio.

Shura corrió hacia un destino ignoto con su cabra en brazos...

Perdón porque esto sea tan corto, pero tengo que plantear mejor la continuación...


	2. Parte 2

Mientras corria en todas direcciones, dando así vueltas por el santuario como una peonza, Shura le preguntó a Jacinta:

A ver, Jacinta, cómo coñes conseguiste este Rimmel?

Y Jacinta le contestó

- BEEEEEEEEEE! BEEEEEEEEEEEE! BEEEEE!

Como está escrito: las cabras no hablan. Shura, de todas maneras, lo entendió. Así que era eso: Saori envidiaba las pestañas tan bien cuidadas de Afrodita y envió a Tatsumi a robarle el Rimmel, pero Tatsumi, torpe (y gilipollas) como es, se tropezó en las con un trozo de donut congelado que le había caído a Camus en las escaleras, y el tubito bajó

hasta el corral de jacinta, que se lo cascó pensando que era una barra de chocolate negro.

Así pues, Shura estaba en peligro si no conseguia un dinerillo rápido. Entonces recordó un lugar cerca de donde él se entrenaba, allí en los pirineos: Biarritz, ciudad fronterera de Francia, dónde tenían un famoso casino. Así que que pilló un pasaje de avión barato y tras impedir heroicamente que a Jacinta le diera por vomitar allí arriba.

Tras instalarse allí, Shura se acercó al casino con sus mejores galas: es decir, con la armadura de oro y una pajarita. Como es obvio, no le dejaron pasar, pero a Jacinta sí.

Shura corrió hacia un Carrefour que habá por allí y se compró un smoking y una bolsa de Cheetos de los que se te quedan enganchados en los dientes. Entonces volvió a entrar. Esta vez le dejaron pasar. El aliento de Shura olía a Cheetos. Se abrió paso entre el gentío a patadas. Allí estaba: La mesa de ruleta.

Shura decidió apostar fuerte, y cambió los 5 euros que llevaba por una ficha. Apostó al 13 rojo... Y perdió, claro. Sin guita en un casino... Intentaron echarle, pero el llevaba Excalibur oculto en el brazo... Y partió el casino en dos, cargándose de paso a todos los jugadores de su alrededor. Y el casino se partió justo en el punto donde se encontraba la caja de caudales subterránea. Shura no dudó: saltó abajo, cogió todo lo que pudo, agarró a su cabra, que estaba jugando al blackjack con unas ovejas merinas, y corrió tanto como pudo.

Al fin, en País, Shura le compró a Afrodita el puñetero Rimmel, pero cuándo se lo llevó al templo, la catástrofe se hizo patente:

Esto no es Rimmel, es Pinauuuuuuuuud! QUIERO MI RIMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!-

Gritó el sueco que no se hacia el sueco mientras lanzaba encima de Shura un camión entero de Interflora. Mientras tanto, Jacinta se comía el Pinaud, y Kiki recogía lo que quedaba del Rimmel y lo aprovechaba como tinta para dibujar sus historietas de Mu, la ovejita gay de Jamir, sin saber que su maestro se le acercaba por detrás blandiendo un misil Sidewinder...

FIN


	3. Parte 3

SHURA SE PIERDE EN UN IKEA

Aquel día, Shura venia cansado hacia su templo. Aldebarán había montado una de sus fiestas brasileiras con mulatas, pósters del Palmeiras, piñatas con maquetitas del coche de Ayrton Senna y con Carlinhos Brown y sus bongos en rigurosa exclusiva. Desgraciadamente, el abuso de caipirinhas y cahaça había acabado fatal, con Shaka tirado en el suelo babeando y con los ojos en blanco (aunque seguían cerrados) después de echar toda la comida, Máscara de la muerte improvisando raps en inglés (uno decía: Fuck you, asshole/ I'm Italian/ Fuck you asshole/ I'm a crab/Fuck you asshole...), Mu intentando arreglar armaduras con el caballero dentro y Sohko intentándose meter en uno de los cochecitos de la piñata.

Ya en casa, Shura, casi resacoso, con una botella de Mangaroca en una mano, un sostén como sombrero y una pajarita rosa en la pierna derecha decidió echarse en su sofá favorito. Al sentarse, éste se rompió, dejando a Shura sentado en el duro suelo.

Vaya - pensó Shura – Esto pasa por conservar los muebles del pisito de mi abuela para ahorrar pasta.

Decidió entonces echarse en un diván, pero éste era de la época de la Atenea original, y estaba totalmente carcomido. Solo rozar el mueble con el culo, éste se desintegró.

Vaya por dios. Tendré que pedir ayuda a la Fundación Grad.

Fue al teléfono y llamó a la Fundación. La voz de Tatsumi tronó desde el otro lado de la línea:

QUERES DEJAR DE LLAMAR PREGUNTANDO POR EL SEÑOR GIL Y PUERTAS, SEIYA DE LOS COJONES ?

Oiga, Tatsumi, que yo soy Shura.

CLARO, SOLO POR TENER EL COSMOS ESE YA OS CREEIS LOS REYES DEL MAMBO. PERO CON TATSUMI NO SE BROMEA!

Que le digo que soy Shura, Shura de Capricornio.

CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES, QUE SOY TERCER DAN DE KENDO!

Pero Tatsumi, no le digo que...?

YA TUVE SUFICIENTE CON ESE MENSAJITO DE "SHUN x TATSUMI"

TATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Pero era demasiado tarde. Ya había colgado. Decidió entonces arriesgarse a llamar al móbil de Saori. La voz de la diosa más pija del mundo sonó en el auricular:

Quien osa perturbar la sesión de rayos UVA de la diosa Atenea ?

Mi Señora, es vuestro humilde servidor Shura quien os habla.

Que deseas, oh Shura "El pelota"?

Señora, os he servido con verdadera devoción durante muchos años y jamás he pedido nada por ello. Pero ahora me encuentro en un problema. Necesitaria un prest ...

Shura empezó a oír como Saori hacía ruidos con la boca en plan interferencia mientras decia:

Lo sPFnto, la lCRCea está oCRRRRpada PRTZZZZZZ llPOFme en otro mZZZZZZZZento, gRUPSias.

- Mirad que lo haceis mal

El hombre-cabra se quedó un rato pensativo. Qué hacer? Entonces, sonó el teléfono:

OS LO HABEIS PENSADO, A QUÉ…?

Buenas, llamaba para preguntar si quiere hacer un donativo a la ONG "Reivindiquemos a los Caballeros de Acero"…

Lo sPFnto, la lCRCea está oCRRRRpada PRTZZZZZZ llPOFme en otro mZZZZZZZZento, gRUPSias. – Hizo Shura con la boca.

Solucionada la cuestión de los donativos, Shura se fue a pedirle consejo al más sabio de los Caballeros, Sokho el Maestro de los 5 picos. Pero éste se encontraba aún durmiendo la resaca de la botella de alcohol de 96 grados que se había bebido. Así que le fue a preguntar al único caballero que seguía sobrio: se trataba de Kanon, que se encontraba urdiendo un maléfico plan para hacerse con todas las reservas de bacalao en salazón de Islandia para revenderlas después en el mercado negro. Shura penetró en la casa de Géminis.

Oye, Kanon, que si me puedes dar un consejito…

Que coño quieres, cabra loca?

Pues que me he quedado sin muebles, y como tengo poco presupuesto, pues…

Han abierto otro Ikea de esos en Atenas, muy cerca de aquí. Por qué no vas y me dejas tramar oscuras conspiraciones en paz?

Así lo haré. Gracias, Kanon.

Un momento! Tengo que decirte algo…

Qué

Dicen que a Pedro el pastor se le perdió una cabra del rebaño. No serás tu? Juas, juas!

Ignorando el cachondeo que se llevaba el menor de los gemelos, nuestro hombre cabra se fue para Atenas con el uniforme oficial para ir a comprar al Ikea: chándal fucsia con ribetes de colorines y bambas de la marca Adidash (eso: marca pirata).

No es necesario decir que se llevó con él a su cabrita bonita Jacinta, la cual no tenía muchas ganas de salir, porque en Atenas hace mucho calor y está muy contaminada. Bajando por la cuesta del santuario, Shura contaba su dinero. Con 200 pavos no tenía mucho, así que se tendría que espabilar como pudiera.

Tras un viajecito en metro se bajó en una zona industrial ateniense y tras un paseíllo llegó a un edificio enorme de color amarillo y azul con unas letras pintadas tan grandes como el mismo edificio que rezaban: "IKEA". También había un letrero enorme que ponía "COMPRE EN IKEA", y unas azafatas en bikini y tanga con el nombre de la compañía que repartían octavillas con planos de la tienda.

Delante del edificio había un guardia urbano, y Shura fue y le preguntó:

- Perdone agente, me podría usted decir dónde está el Ikea ese ?

El poli se fue sin responderle y refunfuñando algo en griego (que no voy a transcribir porque era algo muy pero que muy feo).

En esto que Shura vió algo que brillaba en el suelo, unos metros más delante de donde estaba. Una moneda ? Se acercó, pero Jacinta se le anticipó y se lo zampó. Jamás supo que era. Y Shura también se quedó sin saberlo, pero en estas que miró al frente y…

- Anda, fijate! El Ikea!

Se metió dentro con la cabra. Lo primero que sintió al entrar en el recinto fue una curiosa mezcla de olores: el olor a madera se mezclaba con el de aceite y cebolla del puesto de perritos calientes, con un toque de salmón ahumado. Salmón? A Shura le encantaba el salmón, así que siguió el olor. Pero entonces un guardia de seguridad lo paró diciéndole:

- Lo siento, caballero, pero debe usted entrar por la entrada?

- Que no es aquí, la entrada?

- No señor, eso es la salida: la entrada está arriba las escaleras.

- Me está usted diciendo que debemos seguir un camino preestablecido dentro de unos cánones fijados por cuatro tipos que nos controlan desde un despacho? Es esto una obra de George Orwell o qué?

- Quién es ese Órgüel?

- Vaaaaaaleeeee… Usted gana. Me voy por arriba. – Dijo Shura que aquel día no tenía ganas de pelea – Total, lo único que yo hago en esta vida es seguir los designios de una ricachona que va por el mundo con un palito dorado en la mano…

Shura empezó a subir las escaleras con Jacinta (cómo la dejaron pasar sigue siendo un misterio).

Entonces llegó a la planta de arriba. Estaba llena de cosas raras a las que no encontraba el uso, aunque los niños que corrían por allí se lo pasaban estupendamente pegando patadas a todo lo que había. Unos tipos con camisetas amarillas intentaban en vano parar la orgía destructora de la chiquillería. Shura pasó por acá sin hacer mucho caso a lo que pasaba. Al cruzar un arco que indicaba un cambio de sección, se encontró con una bifurcación. Un armario en exposición dividía la vía. Decidió meterse en el lado de la derecha, pero uno de los amarillos le impidió la entrada y le dijo que se fuera por el lado de la izquierda. Como que seguía sin querer meterse en problemas, se metió por el lado de la izquierda. Había muchos conjuntos de muebles con aspecto atractivo. Se lo miró bien. El precio era bueno… Vió uno que le gustó y decidió preguntar por él. Se dirigió a uno de los changos de amarillo:

- Perdone, jov…

Pasó sin hacerle ni caso, pero una chica de amarillo pasó tras él:

- Oiga, bella señorit…

- Kirie eleyson! – Le contestó la chica, malhumorada.

Pasó otro amarillo:

- Disculpa muchach…

- Tengo mucho trabajo!

Y otro:

- Señor emplead…

- Déjeme, mi abuelita se está muriendo en el conjunto B-12.

Y aún otro más:

- Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – Baló Jacinta para llamarle la atención.

- Muuuuuuuuuuuuuu! – Respondió el empleado, que debía ser pariente de Aldebarán.

Entonces, se oyó la voz de un joven por detrás:

- Puedo ayudarle, caballero?

- Sí, caballero de Capricornio para ser más exact… - Dijo Shura mientras se giraba - … AFRODITA!

- Sí señor,de Pisc… SHURA?

- Pero que haces aquí, tío, y vestido de amarillo como esos?

- Es que…

- No me digas que estás trabajando como una persona normal!

. Sí…

- Pe- pero, por qué?

- Es que con la miseria que nos paga la Kido no tengo para cosméticos, y como el jefe de personal y yo íbamos juntos al colegio allí en Estocolmo…

- Así que es por eso que huyes del Santuario cada mañana a las 5!

- Sí.

- Oye, pues ayúdame con esto. Cuánto vale este conjunto.

Cuando le dijo el precio, a Shura súbitamente le vinieron ganas de orinar.

- Oye, Afro-chan, sabes dónde está el baño?

- Bueno, hace poco que estoy aquí, pero cero que está al fondo a la izquierda.

Shura andó hacia el lavabo. Afrodita le seguía.

- Que también vas a ir.

- Hombre, te acompaño, como hacen las chicas en la disco.

- Afro-chan… Esto no te va a funcionar.

- Bueno, yo al menos lo he probado.

En efecto. Al fondo a la izquierda había un bonito lavabo. Shura se metió e hizo sus orines. Jacinta entró después e hizo sus defecaciones. Cuando Shura quiso tirar de la cadena, vió que no había.

- Debe de ser automático. Pensó nuestro hombre-cabra.

Y se fue. Al cabo de un rato unos empleados se preguntaban que era ese olorcillo que salía del conjunto Y-78.

Shura se compró un conjunto de muebles que le gustó y le entraba en el presupuesto. Y se dispuso a salir de allí con Jacinta. Afrodita les acompañaba. Bajaron al piso de abajo.

Estaban en la sección de cocina. Pasaron de allí, pero al girar la esquina… Volvían a estar allí! Lo volvieron a intentar… Y volvieron a la sección de cocina.

Decidieron cambiar de ruta: ésta vez salieron por un pasillo lleno de moquetas. Jacinta se comió una. Después vieron una gran luz: la sección de lámparas. Se colaron por un pequeño corredor y se encontaron con unos cuchillos. Otra vez la sección de cocina! Y pasaron horas y horas dando vueltas, entre alfombras, sábanas, estantes, material de bricolaje… En la sección de soportes para CD vieron un esqueleto humano sobre un taburete… Era otro desdichado que se había perdido. Consiguieron llegar a la sección de cuadros antes de volver de nuevo a la sección de lámparas. Una voz femenina sonó desde la megafonía:

"Señores clientes: les comunicamos que Ikea cerrará sus puertas en 15 minutos. Les rogamos vayan pasando por caja. Gracias por comprar en Ikea".

- Dios mío, vamos a morir! – Exclamó Jacinta, que había olvidado que las cabras no hablan.

- Que miedo, Shura! – Dijo Afrodita mientras se abrazaba al caballero de Capricornio.

- Que no te me abraces, hombre! Mira, que no cunda el pánico. Voy a arreglar esto.

Shura preparó uno de sus brazos…

- Shura… No pretenderás .

… y empezó a cargar su cosmos…

- Shura, oye, tranquilo, hombre!

… para después empezar a mover sus labios…

- Shura, no!

Y exclamar:

- Mira, Afrodita, una vendedora de Avon!

- ¿Dónde?

- ¡A MI, EXCALIBUR!

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Era demasiado tarde. Una gran luz blanca surgió de repente… Y Shura pudo volver a casa.

EPÍLOGO

El Clarín Ateniense

VUELA POR LOS AIRES EL IKEA II DE ATENAS

AGENCIAS – El Ikea de Atenas ha volado por los aires poco antes de cerrar esa pasada noche. Se rumorea que puede haber sido un atentado terrorista, ya que testigos oculares dicen haber visto un hombre con un chándal fucsia huyendo, acompañado de una mujer de aspecto peculiar y con voz hombruna y de un perro con cuernos.

Sobre las víctimas, vaya usté a saber cuántas hay.

Por lo que respecta a las pérdidas económicas, han resultado mínimas, pues donde estaba el Ikea ha quedado un hermoso solar que ha sido comprado enseguida por la Fundación Grad por un montón de millones. Se rumorea que se va construir una escultura de 250 metros de Mitsumasa Kido. Ya ha habido quejas al respecto de ciertas asociaciones de vecinos que se quejan de que el Sr. Kido era muy feo y que asustará a los perros y atraerá a las palomas, creando un ambiente antihigiénico que bla, bla, bla…


	4. Parte 4

BA-SHURA

Estaba amaneciendo. El hermoso despertar de un día de verano se vislumbraba. En consecuencia, en Atenas, la gente era presa del pánico: la ola de calor sofocante que azotaba el Mediterráneo oriental iba en aumento, y, además, para largo. En el Santuario a penas quedaba gente: Afrodita había vuelto para Suecia porque veía su cutis destrozado, Shaka había preferido los monzones de su India natal antes que aguantar el calorazo, Aldebarán se había ido a Brasil porque era invierno… En aquel momento solo un valiente caballero aguantó: Shura de Capricornio y su inefable cabra Jacinta resistían impávidos el clima semidesértico, la sequía y los mosquituelos que le picaban por todas partes.

Pero, nadie, y quiero decir, NADIE, le preparó para lo que se avecinaba sobre él. Shura no solía ver la tele porque daban demasiados anuncios comerciales, en la radio solo ía música y el periódico se lo pasaba Dhoko al día siguiente de salir. Esa fue su perdición. Su destino estaba escrito.

Los medios de comunicación griegos se hacían eco por aquellos días de una inminente huelga de basureros. Las condiciones de trabajo, en aquellos días, no estaban siendo buenas, y algunos trabajadores se quejaban de que la empresa no les facilitaba nada que les ayudara: les obligaban a vestir trajes sintéticos que provocaban más calos que el que hacía realmente, y ya había cuatro que habían caído desmayados… Y la empresa pública se desentendió de ellos. Era el colmo. Aquella mañana de verano, los basureros atenienses estaban en huelga legal. Ocurrió entonces que un piquete vio que había un basurero trabajando en un vertedero.

- Un esquirol! A por él! – dijo el jefe del piquete. Para putearle, le intentaron tirar encima una apestosa bola de residuos orgánicos, la cual lanzaron desde la cima de una montaña de coches y lavadoras desguazados. Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que el esquirol de marras era un despistado que pensaba que la huelga era el día siguiente, y al ver a lo lejos otro piquete, se acordó y corrió hacia ellos para unírseles. La bola, que había pillado unos autos y unas lavadoras por el camino pasó justo detrás de él y se acercó a una montaña de envases de vidrio. Subió cuesta arriba, pero cuando llegaba a la cima, el peso la hizo ceder y se fue cuesta abajo por donde había venido, recogiendo por el camino centenares de envases. La bola era ya entonces enorme, y cual katamari enloquecido empezó a avanzar sin control, recogiendo todo lo que pillaba por el camino: combustibles, muebles, metal, animales muertos, heces, un autocar abandonado y un conjunto de ruinas corintias. También pilló a algunos famosos personajes residentes allí, a Seiya, a Otto Rehaggel, a Rivaldo, a Irene Papas y a la selección griega de basket al completo…

Entonces, tras atravesar la autopista de circunvalación, la catátrofe se cumplió: la bola rompió el sello mágico que separaba el santuario de la ciudad y atravesó el muro de contención.

En aquellos momentos, Shura le estaba dando de comer frijoles con hígado encebollado a Jacinta cuando Tatsumi se presentó en el templo muy cabreado.

- Tu, Shura, tu Diosa pide a un imbé… Este… A un voluntario para que le saque el caniche meón a pasear, y eres el último que queda, así que ahora mismo vas a ir i a hacerlo. Y como no lo hagas, te juro que te cubro de mierda, entendido?

Tan pronto como dijo estas palabras, una enorme bola de basura aplastaba a Tatsumi con un gran estruendo.

Shura estaba alucinado. Tenía delante una gigantesca bola de detritus y ruina, y encima tenía voz, porque la bola cantaba "We Shall Dance, We Shall Dance". Entonces, de pronto, salió de su interior un sombrero, y tras él un orondo hombre barbudo.

- Hombre, pero si es Shura, el presidente de mi club de fans de España! – Dijo el hombre, que no era otro que el gran ídolo de Shura: el cantante Demis Roussos. Pero Shura estaba demasiado distraído mirando la bola de caca como para darse por enterado de la presencia de su segundo héroe tras la pérdida de Aiolos. Boquiabierto, contempló la magnificencia de ese pedazo de residuos, y quedó anonadado por el olor nauseabundo que soltaba. Aquello era un monumento a la asquerosidad, un tributo al asco, el Panteón de lo excremental. Jacinta no estaba menos impresionada por aquella esfera que olía igual que su pienso.

Entonces, Shura reaccionó. Nadie, y que conste, nadie le ensuciaba su casa. Así que decidió arreglar el asunto como solo él lo sabía hacer: con Excalibur, que limpia más que cualquier detergente. El hombre-cabra movió su brazo formando un semicírculo tras lo cual gritó: "POR EL PODER DE GREYSKULL!" Y lanzó su brazo para adelante como movido por un resorte. La bola explotó. Trozos de basura empezaron a surcar los cielos de Atenas. Los cristales formaban arco-iris al reflejar la luz del sol, Rivaldo daba toques a un calcetín mientras salía disparado, agua multicolor subió hacia la estratosfera. Un hermoso espectáculo. Jacinta balía mientras Demis Roussos entonaba "My only Fascination" henchido de felicidad. Y Shura, en un homenaje a los 80, se limitó a gritar, brazo en alto: "YO TENGO EL PODEEEEEEEER!"

EL CLARÍN ATENIENSE

LLUVIA ÁCIDA AZOTA EL PELOPONESO

Una lluvia ácida causada por la acumulación de productos químicos en la estratosfera causa estragos en los edificios de Atenas, achicharra gatos y cause el pánico entre la población, que huye despavorida hacia Macedonia, Albania y Turquía pidiendo asilo y bla, bla, bla…

APARECE RIVALDO COLGADO EN LAS TORRES PETRONAS

Kuala Lumpur .- El jugador de fútbol Rivaldo ha aparecido colgado en las Torres Petronas de la capital de Malasia llevando en la mano un calcetín y bla, bla, bla…

NOTA FINAL: Admiro de verdad a todas las personas reales que aparecen en la historia. Son deportistas y gente de cultura que han puesto a Grecia en muy buen lugar en lo que es el mundo de las artes y los deportes. A ellos, empezando por mi ídolo de adolescencia Rivaldo y acabando con el gran vocalista de pop melódico Demis Roussos, les dedico y rindo merecido homenaje en este capítulo, porque, precisamente, si una cosa NO es esta gente, es basura. Soy sincero respecto a esto y lo quería expresar en público.


End file.
